


(TTS Podfic) Hand in Mine series by Arkada

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, So much angst, Temperature Play, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -When Tony and Loki are thrown together, they both discover they're not completely alone in the universe after all.And now they've found each other, they will do anything to hold on.





	(TTS Podfic) Hand in Mine series by Arkada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart And Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497198) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**Part One - [Heart and Hurt](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1D3uk3aUV3hyNAY8M7S8aAsEVB_TRg93Q?usp=sharing)**

**Part Two - [Exhaustion and Eternity](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1D3uk3aUV3hyNAY8M7S8aAsEVB_TRg93Q?usp=sharing)**

**Part Three - [Spirit and Sacrifice](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1D3uk3aUV3hyNAY8M7S8aAsEVB_TRg93Q?usp=sharing)**

**Part Four - [Despair and Defiance](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1D3uk3aUV3hyNAY8M7S8aAsEVB_TRg93Q?usp=sharing)**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
